Turnabout Team
by Oswin Annabeth Altava-Fey
Summary: In which Maya visits Phoenix to find he has friends and a daughter. Set after PW:DD. More information in the AN.


AN: Hey, guys! Long time, no writing! I recently got into the Ace Attorney games, and decided to write a short story where Maya Fey visits the office after Dual Destinies. I wanted to try writing from Maya's POV, since she's one of my favourite characters, and I love her personality! Please check my profile for more information on my new style and stuff :) Hope you enjoy the story

* * *

"Bye, Pearly! I'll be back by Sunday, 'kay?" I shout to my cousin Pearl as I leave the manor. She smiles and waves to me, before going into the Meditation Room. As I turn to shut the door, she pops her head back out.

"You should probably know, Mr. Nick has some…friends with him at the office."

"Really? This should be interesting, then." I shut the door and buy my train ticket - in two hours, I'll be seeing Nick again! I can't believe it's been eight years since we last did a case together. I wish we could do more, but since I'm the Master now, I have to spend pretty much all of my time at the village.

I find my seat and look out the window, only to see the grey clouds rolling in and the rain starting to come down. I sigh - it's going to be a long train ride.

Two hours and a whole lot of rain later I'm facing the office door. I can't help feeling sad that it's been ten years since Mia's death, but I look on the bright side - ten years since I've known Nick. Taking a deep breath, I knock on the door. Almost immediately it opens, and I find myself facing a teenage girl wearing a blue top hat and cape. She smiles and welcomes me in.

"Welcome to the Wright Anything Agency! What's your talent?" I stare at her blankly.

"Umm…my 'talent'? I'm sorry, I'm confused."

"Ooooh, you must be a client. Polly! Someone needs your help!" She turns away and goes into another room. I'm left standing here, and I look around. _What's happened to this place? _There are magic sets and random statues everywhere, and what's up with the noodle bowl? I know Nick isn't the best at being tidy, but this is ridiculous. And who was that girl?

"Hi, is there something I can do for you?" A voice says. I look up and see a young man, maybe a few years younger than myself, sporting a red vest and trousers, a white shirt and a blue tie.

"What do you mean, 'do for me'? I'm here to see my friend who works here. Know anyone called Nick?

"Nope, sorry. There's just four of us here - me, Trucy, Athena and the boss." He pauses. "Maybe the boss knows."

Behind me, a door opens. "Maya?" I turn and find myself facing him - the man who cleared me of murder twice and solved so many mysteries with me.

"Nick! What the heck happened to the office? I mean, look at it! How are you? What's happened in the past few years? Tell me. Now." I drag him over to a sofa and force him to sit down.

"Okay, okay! But first, why didn't you tell me you were visiting? Pearls said you were in a difficult part of your training right now."

"I am. I mean, I was. I'm the fully-trained Master of the Kurain Channelling Technique!" The guy in red stared at me.

"What is the 'Kurain Channelling Technique'? Some new kind of defending technique?"

I laugh. "It's a long story, and since we're getting further and further away from the topic at hand I'll tell you later. Now Nick, tell me! What kind of mysteries have you solved, how many cases, I need details!"

Nick laughs. "Still as eager as ever, Maya. Okay, let's see. A while after you left, I got my badge taken away and adopted Trucy." I open my mouth to ask but Nick continues. "Her father, the defendant, went missing, and she had no other family. Seven years later I was accused of murder…again. Apollo here defended me and he joined the office."

Trucy came bouncing back in, apparently interested. "Then Polly solved the seven year old case with Kristoph Gavin and got Daddy a not-guilty for getting a forgery!"

"Woah, woah, woah. So Nick wasn't a lawyer for _seven_ years!? But…you're wearing a badge now," I say.

"About a year later, Athena joined the office and I got my badge back. Then at Christmas last year there was a huge case that divided us." Apollo looks down, almost guiltily. "But we solved it and found the true killer-"

"And stopped Blackquill's execution," Apollo adds.

"And that's about it."

I lean back into the sofa and take it all in. But more than a few things strike me as odd. "Okay, first of all _how _did _you_ of all people get your badge taken away? No offence, but how did you adopt a daughter? How did you get people to actually work for you? And final question, did you miss me?"

"Daddy was set up by Kristoph Gavin, my real daddy disappeared, he finds work for them to do and I can't answer that last one," Trucy summarises.

"Thank you, Trucy, and of course I missed you. You're Maya! Who wouldn't? I think even Edgeworth misses you."

"Really? What happened to him? Last I saw him he was investigating with a girl and Detective Gumshoe." My cell phone bleeps, telling me it's already 4 pm. "Want to go grab some burgers? Usual joint?"

The office door flies open and a girl with red-ginger hair walks in. She wears a yellow suit and also wears a blue tie - unlike Apollo's, her's is sky-blue. "Burgers? I thought we ate at the noodle place?" She smiles at me. "Hi! I'm Athena." She sits down opposite us. "Do I know you?"

I shake my head. "Nah, I'm just an old friend of Nick's. So is this there entire gang?"

Nick grins and shakes his head. "I wouldn't call it a gang-"

"Yeah! It's more of a troupe! Like a certain troupe of magicians…" Trucy grins, winking. The joke is lost on me, but the others crack a smile.

"I was going to say, it's more like a-"

"I know! It's more like a family! How sweet, boss!" Athena jumps in.

"It's more like a-"

"Might as well try. Erm…company?" Trucy grabs something and pulls out a box of popcorn, then throws some at Apollo.

"That's terrible, Pollo!"

Apollo shakes his head in disbelief. "I will never understand what you can and can't pull out of those things."

Nick sighs. "I was going to say more like a team, really. I have my magatama, Apollo has his bracelet, Athena has Widget and Trucy has her magic tricks."

"Anyway, burgers or noodles?" I ask.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed! Should I continue this in a burgers vs. noodles fight, write another HC for the burger vs. noodles fight or just leave it? Please review, and follow the story for more updates and my profile for more stuff :)


End file.
